CINCO MANERAS DE DECIR ¡TE AMO!
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: [Secuencia de Oneshots creados por distintas autoras] Existen muchas formas de decir "Te amo", pero sólo nuestros queridos personajes lo hacen de una manera increíble.
1. Bbkid

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS. **

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES. **

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN!**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**CIEN MANERAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 1: Bbkid**

**Pareja: Sesshomaru y Rin**

_**Encuentro fortuito**_

Nunca esperé encontrarme de nuevo contigo, nunca creí verte otra vez…. Esa mañana que te conocí fue como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Éramos tan parecidos, ¿quién iba imaginar que terminaríamos hablando todo ese vuelo?

_Tenía que hacer un viaje a otra ciudad en compañía de mis hermanos mayores, Souta y Kikyo, junto a un amigo de ellos, Takeshi. En ese grupo yo soy el bicho raro al ser menor que ellos, mi hermano me lleva diez años y Kikyo ocho… Takeshi tiene la misma edad que mi hermano._

_Mientras esperamos el vuelo nos vamos un momento al Starbucks, ellos piden café mientras yo prefiero un chocolate caliente. No llegamos a terminar cuando nos llaman para abordar. Como siempre mis hermanos prefieren desligarse de mí, por lo que piden asientos separados. A mi me da igual._

_Avanzo por el pasillo en compañía de mi fiel morral, junto al bastón que necesito usar por un par de meses debido a un accidente que tuve… Esto dificulta que consiga sentarme en mi asiento, y no sé si es suerte que se ubique al final del avión…_

_Al llegar al asiento que me correspondía vi al ser más bello que ante shubiera visto: un hombre de más o menos de mi edad, con un color de cabello extraño y platinado, junto a unos bellos ojos de color ámbar. Él me ve por un segundo._

_—Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme? —le pido, ya que no podía con mi vaso de chocolate caliente, el bastón y el morral._

_—¡Claro! —me responde y muy amablemente me ayuda._

_—Gracias... —Sonrío—. Mi nombre es Rin Takeda._

_—Un gusto, soy Sesshoumaru Taisho —responde._

_El resto del viaje nos la pasamos conversando de cosas triviales pero muy amenamente, hasta que vi a mis hermanos y a su amigo dándome una mirada asesina, sintiéndome cohibida de inmediato. Después de eso sólo cruzamos un par de palabras más, sin atreverme a pedir su número o correo para comunicarnos…._

_Gracias a eso maldije el momento de viajar con mis hermanos, estoy segura que aquello que nos pasó fue una especie de amor a primera vista._

Han pasado varios años desde aquel encuentro y yo no te olvidé. Siempre te tuve presente… Nunca olvidé tu nombre ni los datos que me diste, por si algún día el destino se apiadaba de mí y propiciaba otro encuentro.

Así fue.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —me pregunta esa persona por la que tanto he suspirado.

—Nada... —le respondo.

—Bueno, Rin Takeda. Sé que no nos hemos visto durante mucho tiempo y que los encuentros que hemos tenido han sido fortuitos… Pero ten por seguro que no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurro sin comprenderlo.

—Despistada como siempre… —Sonríe desordenando mi cabello; luego me da un libro—. Toma.

—Es el libro que publicaste hace poco… Ya tengo uno.

—Este es especial, ábrelo —me ordena con su voz implacable.

Hago lo que me indica: abro el libro y veo un gran agujero en el que hay un anillo precioso y arriba una nota que dice:

"Rin, te amo y estoy loco por ti… ¿Deseas ser mi musa por siempre? Este anillo es prueba del amor que siento por ti. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

—¡Oh, Sesshou… claro que acepto! —chilló besándolo y abrazándolo—. Yo también te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más….

**Fin**

* * *

** ¿Y? ¡Felicitaciones a nuestra querida amiga Bbkid por este precioso Drabble! Sin duda, le quedó precioso, esperamos que le dejen sus comentarios. De hecho, todas estamos esperando! **

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Que puede ser de cualquier pareja! Es una sorpresa de la autora encargada del segundo cap.!**

* * *

_Publicación: 24/02/2014_


	2. Nadeshiko Miko

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

_También puedes participar escribiendo un cap. para este mismo fanfic, anímate!_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.**

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN!**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**CIEN MANERAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 2: Nadeshiko Miko**

**"Mi hembra"**

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, mirando como si la puerta de la cabaña de Miroku y Sango fuese su peor enemigo.

Kagome había vuelto después de tres años que había estado fuera, tres años en los que la había estado esperando día tras día sin perder la esperanza. Iba al pozo y se quedaba observando el oscuro fondo, pensando que algún día Kagome saldría de él como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Aquella tarde cuando estaba en la aldea y el ligero aroma que tan bien conocía llegó a sus oídos fue como si una descarga le recorriera el cuerpo, corrió tan rápido como pudo atravesando el bosque hacia el pozo donde el aroma se intensificaba. El pozo seguía como antes, oscuro, sin embargo algo era diferente esta vez, alargó la mano y cuando notó como la agarraban su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte si era posible.

Más madura, más bella, salió del pozo preguntándole si había estado esperándolo y supo que ella también habido ido tan seguido al pozo como él esperando verlo de nuevo. La abrazó contra él, feliz de que volviese.

Y ahí estaba, fuera de la cabaña, lejos de Kagome y escuchando levemente la conversación que las dos estaban teniendo poniéndose al día de esos tres años que había estado separadas, tres años en los que Miroku y ella no habían perdido el tiempo y habían tenido tres cachorros.

Había estado esperando el regreso de Kagome tanto tiempo y ahora que, por fin, había regresado no estaba a su lado. No se atrevía a entrar en la cabaña, estaba paralizado. Sus mejillas ardían.

Tenía que decirle todo lo que había sentido durante ese tiempo, cuánto la había echado de menos y necesitado a su lado y cuánto la quería. Quería formar una familia con ella, como habían hecho Sango y Miroku, quería cuidarla y que marcarla como suya para los restos.

Dio un paso hacia la cabaña decidido, y acto seguido retrocedió. Su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. No encontraba el valor suficiente para expresarle todo lo que en su interior guardaba. ¡Pero si él había animado a Souta a que confesara sus sentimientos hacia ella niña y el mocoso lo había hecho, él también podría!... Pero ese día no. Bastaba de peleas internas, debía disfrutar de estar con ella y no estar ahí fuera como un idiota.

Caminó con decisión y abrió la perta de golpe, interrumpiendo la charla de las dos amigas, y llamando la atención de las niñas que tiraban de los cabellos de su padre. Todos los presentes lo miraron y él cerró los ojos, con expresión malhumorada y se sentó en un rincón cerca de Kagome.

—Inuyasha, ¿dónde has estado? Kagome nos estaba contando que ha estado estudiando mucho y se ha graduado en su escuela con sobresalientes —dijo Sango con una sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba al hanyou? Parecía molesto por alguna razón, pero tendría que estar feliz.

Kagome miró de hito a hito al joven híbrido. No entendía que le pasaba, hace unas horas la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe las costillas y ahora se sentaba aparte, con esa expresión que conocía tan bien cuando algo rondaba por su mente. No queriendo tener una conversación con él estando ellos presente, se volvió hacia Sango y miró al bebé recién nacido que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando recordaba a sus amigos siempre se había preguntado que sería de ellos dos, si Miroku habría dejado sus costumbres de mujeriego odioso y si había decidido centrar su cabeza con aquella mujer que estaba tan locamente enamorada de él como lo estaba de ella y en sus pensamientos imaginaba a los dos felices, pero lo que nunca pensó es que tendrían a tres niños.

—¿Puedo cogerlo?

—Claro que sí. Toma, ten cuidado con la cabeza. —Sango entregó a su pequeño a Kagome con cuidado y sonrió al ver la imagen. Siempre había deseado que su amiga volviese y disfrutase junto a sus pequeños.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome con el bebé. Lo cogía con cuidado y mimo, apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho y agarrando su cabeza contra su brazo con cuidado, lo miraba con ternura y amor, sus ojos avellana más brillantes que nunca. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y apartó bruscamente la mirada. Quería ver a Kagome sujetando un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos dorados.

El día pasó muy rápido, habían organizado una cena en su honor, Shippo estaba como loco por su vuelta y no se separaba de ella, Kaede sonreía contenta de que estuviese, las gemelas bailaban a ritmo de una música que sólo ellas parecían escuchar y Sango luchaba porque comieran todo el plato, el bebé estaba plácidamente dormido en un pequeño futón cerca de ellos por si se despertaba, Miroku hablaba con Inuyasha de su próximo trabajo. Al parecer, Miroku se había vuelto un monje muy reconocido y estaba ganando mucho dinero con la ayuda de Inuyasha, La vida de sus amigos había avanzado en esos tres años, mientras que la suya se había parado en el mismo momento en que cruzó el pozo y supo que no podía volver. Había estudiado mucho para mantener la mente ocupada, sin embargo, había rechazado salir con ningún chico, solamente en ocasiones salía con sus amigas. La tristeza la había acompañado y la alegría había vuelto desde el momento en que se asomó al pozo y vio el cielo despejado.

Se rió cuando vio que las niñas no hacían caso a su madre, se levantaban e iban hacia Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre él. Él las cogió al vuelo a las dos y comenzó a jugar con ellas, o mejor dicho, dejar que ellas jugasen con él, en especial con sus orejas. Cuánto había cambiado Inuyasha, era totalmente distinto al Inuyasha que se despertó aquel día después de cincuenta años dormido y le daba igual matar a quien fuese con tal de conseguir la perla. Era un muchacho solitario que esperaba ser aceptado, y ahí lo era. Era parte de esa pequeña familia que iba creciendo por momentos al igual que ella.

Parpadeó varias veces alejando las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de nostalgia por los tiempos pasados y de alegría por encontrarse de nuevo ahí. Después de la cena, ayudó a recoger a Sango mientras Miroku dormía a las niñas. Era un padre modelo, quién lo iba a decir.

—Inuyasha ha estado muy raro en la cena. —Comenzó a su amiga.

Sango esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

—Él ha ido al pozo una vez cada tres días, se quedaba mirando el fondo esperando tu regreso... Eso durante tres largos años. Ahora debe estar desorientado, sin creer que después de tanta espera hayas vuelto.

Lo entendía, ella también había estado esperando poder volver a ese lugar.

—Supongo que debería hablar con él ahora. No me gusta que esté así, yo he vuelto y no pienso irme a ningún lado. En estos tres años lo he echado mucho de menos, he tenido a mi familia conmigo pero me sentía vacía sin él.

Su amiga asintió. Si a ella le separasen de Miroku se sentiría de igual forma, vacía, incompleta. Hizo un gesto a Kagome con la mano para que mirase a Inuyasha, estaba en un árbol subido a la rama, como solía hacer siempre.

Sin perder tiempo, Kagome fue hacia allí. Había expresado infinidad de veces su amor por él y sabía, después de los últimos días que había pasado en el pasado, que él la correspondía de igual forma. Se querían, pero nunca lo habían dicho e voz alta. Era hora de hacer una declaración oficial, que Inuyasha supiese que a pesar de los años que había estado lejos de él seguía queriéndolo igual o más que antes.

Vio como la oreja izquierda de él se movió ligeramente al percatarse de su presencia. No había nada que Inuyasha no pudiese oler ni oír con esos sentidos tan agudizados. Él volteó la cabeza, mirándola. Esa noche hacía frío y ella sólo iba con esas ropas de su tiempo tan raras. Bajó de un salto del árbol parándose frente a ella y se quitó la parte de arriba de su haori poniéndosela sobre sus hombros para que no se resfriase. Ella lo miró con ternura y atrapó su mano entre las suyas, delicadas y pequeñas. Él bajo la mirada hacia esa unión, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese tacto que tanto había añorado ni que alguien se atreviese a cogerle de la mano con esa libertad, a excepción de las pequeñas que no parecían tener miedo a sus afiladas garras.

El cosquilleo en su estómago era más presente ahora. Él antes odiaba el contacto, ahora no hacía nada para alejarla, simplemente porque era ella la que lo tocaba. Clavo sus ojos avellanas en los de él, perdiéndose en el mar dorado que tenía ante ella. Soltando sus manos alargó los brazos colocándolo junto a los costados de él y lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo el rostro contra el pecho de él. Lo notó tensarse, pero al segundo él le correspondió, envolviéndola entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Su cuerpo le pedía fundirse con ella, el abrazo no era lo suficientemente fuerte que necesitaba, la tenía que tener más unida a él si era posible, pero no quería hacerle daño. Acarició su larga melena disfrutando del tacto suave que producía sus cabellos.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió él, hundiendo su nariz entre su pelo.

Kagome cerró los ojos cogiendo aire y embriagándose de su aroma masculino.

—Te amo, Inuyasha. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será no importa el tiempo o la distancia que nos separe.

Él saboreó esas palabras que le llegaban al alma. Puso la mano en el mentón de ella, exigiendo que lo mirase. Cuando ella lo hizo, él unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso que había pospuesto durante tres años. Primero fue un contacto tímido, un leve roce de bocas que fue cogiendo confianza. Él ejerció presión para que ella abriera la boca y al hacerlo exploró con su lengua cada recoveco de su cavidad, buscando la lengua de ella para jugar. Las manos de él bajaron hacia su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, y ella se dejó llevar subiendo sus manos a su cuello. El corazón de ambos martilleaba incesante contra su pecho.

Se separó por falta de aire, con la respiración agitada y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—No sabes la falta que me hacías, Kagome. Quiero marcarte como mía y que estemos juntos para siempre, porque te amo, porque eres mi vida. Porque eres tú, Kagome, mi hembra.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Y? Como siempre, Nadeshiko Miko nos ha mostrado todo su talento... :) Déjenle sus comentarios! y muchas gracias por participar!**

* * *

_Publicación: 25/02/2014_


	3. Moon Skin

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

_También puedes participar escribiendo un cap. para este mismo fanfic, anímate!_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.**

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN!**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**CIEN MANERAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

_"Te quiero porque fuiste mi herida más temprana y tienes la risa de los trapecistas que saben que van a caer".— Ánuar Zúñiga_

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 3: Moon Skin**

**Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome**

_**"Detalles"**_

Sabía que no debía haberse marchado… lo presintió desde el justo momento en el que su amada sacerdotisa bendecía a su poderosa espada, más sin embargo su deber como el Lord de la región de Musashi le llamaba. Cientos de aldeanos muriendo en la región colindante por una horda de demonios… su primer pensamiento fue el _de "mientras más pronto se fuera más pronto estaría regresando al lado de su mujer"_; pero al momento de exterminar a aquellos débiles mounstros se dio cuenta de la esencia que se mezclaba con aquellos terribles seres.

Esta vez no se trataba del bastardo de Naraku, a ese le habían dado ya sepultura hacía ya un tiempo, no… esta esencia era de alguien conocido a quien alguna vez casi considero un aliado o un amigo. Sin pensarlo más, el fuerte hombre de orbes dorados que mantenía su cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, enfundó a su poderosa Tessaiga en la armadura negra que cubría su haori rojo distintivo y se dispuso a andar la carrera más larga que había hecho de vuelta a su hogar en toda su vida, porque esta vez el tiempo era oro.

Y entonces el olor de la sangre de su mujer le entró de lleno a la nariz y sus ojos se volvieron de un oscuro rojo intenso y franjas púrpuras marcaron sus mejillas. De frente a su hogar se encontraba un pelotón de demonios protegiendo el lugar, pero eso a él no le importó y con un movimiento de su espada eliminó a cien de ellos de un solo ataque, una nueva horda atacó y se deshizo de ellos avanzando, debía apresurarse… debía llegar.

La siguiente escena le concedió cierta conciencia en su estado de youkai puro, pues ahí frente a él se encontraba Kagome, la sacerdotisa de azabaches cabellos con el vientre desgarrado, hecha un ovillo en el suelo y tratando de proteger con su vida un pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar mientras ella se desangraba.

—Veo que has conseguido llegar para ver el final de tu amada familia, perro sarnoso —articulaba aquel que era el autor de la desgracia más horrible en su vida.

—¡Te mataré! —murmuro más en un sonido gutural, tan frío y siniestro, porque aquel que tenía frente a sí tenía las garras llenas de la sangre de lo más importante para él.

—Entonces nos iremos juntos en el infierno, híbrido —rió sardónicamente el contrincante.

Pero antes de darle muerte no pudo evitar hacer la interrogante… —¿Por qué? —Logró soltar de nuevo con un gruñido el peliplata.

—Porque Kagome me pertenecía, ella debía ser mi mujer… y no cargar con el hijo de un bastardo medio demonio como tú. —Descargó con rabia el hombre lobo.

Y entonces, antes de entregarse a la sed de venganza, la voz de su mujer le llamó.

—Inu…ya…sha… —dijo apenas en un hilo la voz—. Por favor, por favor cuídalo mucho… —Aquello que sonaba a despedida le quebraba el alma al semidemonio—. Llámalo Inutaisho… —pronunció cansadamente.

Aquel sólo logró asentir y entonces se lanzó a su contrincante, el hombre lobo Kouga, y tras tres ataques certeros terminó con el demonio de ojos azules que en su último aliento alcanzó a decirle a la mujer causal de su locura. —Kagome, mi querida sacerdotisa, yo siempre te amé y mis sentimientos me acompañarán al otro mundo… —Y entonces, su vida acabó.

Presuroso y sólo con un brazo fracturado y varios cortes no muy profundos en su piel se dirigió a su mujer, quien seguía aferrada a su pequeña criatura.

—Kagome, te pondrás bien, sólo… —Pero la azabache lo detuvo tomando su rostro con una mano, posándola en la mejilla izquierda y lágrimas salían de sus entrecerrados ojos que no daban para más por el cansancio.

—Inu… no temas, siempre estaré contigo. —Entonces los tomó entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro bajo su mata plateada de cabello—. Debes cuidar a nuestro pequeño y vivir, dile lo mucho que los amé… —Él simplemente asentía con la mirada agachada, ¿cómo podía verla a la cara si había roto la más importante promesa que le había hecho? Protegerla con su vida. Antes de morir ella habló entrecortadamente de nuevo—. Inu, dímelo por favor… necesito escucharlo aunque… aunque sea una vez.

Y entonces él la miró con toda la dulzura del mundo y sin dejar caer más lágrimas se acercó a su frente y la besó, entonces susurró. -Te amo, Kagome. —Ella sonrió como nunca antes había hecho y se fue de este mundo con la paz reflejada en su semblante.

Y él dejo fluir el llanto por haber sido tan descuidado, por no notar que aquellas palabras le habían hecho falta. Ella sabía que la amaba porque qué él se lo decía con detalles, nunca con palabras, con la mirada al llegar de cada batalla, con cada caricia que le daba cuando compartían el lecho en medio del acto amoroso que los convertía en uno. Él jamás había sido de aquellos que solían hablar dulcemente para enamorar, él se lo hacía saber todos los días con suaves toques en sus manos, cuando tomaba un mechón de su cabellera para grabar su aroma en su memoria por si esa fuese la última batalla que rendía, e incluso cuando pasaban ratos sentados en su jardín al lado el uno del otro, compartiendo el silencio.

Él le decía te amo cuando le sonreía, porque sólo a ella le dedicaba ese gesto, pero Kagome siempre agregaba palabras, ella siempre agregaba un _"Te amo Inuyasha"_ , y con su último aliento le hizo saber que ella también necesitaba escucharlas. ¿Acaso no había sabido nunca cuánto la había amado en realidad? Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa podría haber sido la primera vez que admitía en voz alta en su vida que la amaba.

Ese día tomó a su pequeño y se juró a sí mismo y a todos los dioses que existieran que en nombre de la memoria de su esposa no habría un solo día en que no le dijese a su hijo que él y Kagome lo amaban.

**Fin**

* * *

**T.T Esperamos sus reviews! Y muchas gracias a Moon Skin!**

* * *

_Publicación: 25/02/2014_


	4. Cintii

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

_También puedes participar escribiendo un cap. para este mismo fanfic, anímate!_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS.**

**CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

**¡ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEN!**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**CIEN MANERAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**_Gracias al Demonio_****.**

** Capítulo 4: Cintii**

Ojos rojos. Pupilas azules. Marcas violetas en sus mejillas. No se sabía como llegaron a esa situación pero ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar recordarlo….

El demonio estaba libre…

…

Estaba asustada, definitivamente aterrada, el estaba tan cerca, prácticamente encima suyo. Podía sentir su calido aliento sobre su blanquecina piel, como la olfateaba lentamente y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua para probarla, aun así debía admitir que a pesar del miedo que sentía, cada vez que lo escuchaba gruñir complacido contra su cuello muy adentro suyo ella se sentía sumamente complacida.

—Vas a ser mía perra. —sintió nuevamente su áspera y tibia lengua contra su piel, causándole escalofríos—Si ese tonto hanyou no sabe aprovecharte, yo si lo haré.

— Inu-InuYasha pa-para no eres tu…

— Pero claro que soy yo, soy tu amado Inuyasha—soltó con sorna— Y ahora te voy a demostrar quien manda sobre tu cuerpo.

No pudo articular nada al sentir como la mordía con brusquedad en el hombro mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su blusa, quiso moverse, quitarlo de encima, pero con la diferencia de fuerzas eso era prácticamente imposible.

— ¡Ya deja de moverte perra! Yo se bien que lo quieres al igual que yo, tu olor me lo dice. —. Al ver esa sonrisa burlona en sus sensuales labios lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse al máximo.

Para que tratar de negarlo ¡Por Kami-sama! El tenia razón, por mas masoquista que sonase sentirlo encima de ella, sentir su calida lengua, o ser mordida por el, la estaba excitado de sobremanera, era algo morboso pero le encantaba y se sentía avergonzada de ello.

— ¡Inu!

El youkai solo sonrió complacido contra su blusa, le encantaba que la muchachita disfrutara de sus atenciones. Desde hacia mucho que estaba esperando esta oportunidad, y cuando el hanyou se debilito por estar cerca la luna nueva, no lo dudo ni un solo instante en salir para reclamar a la chica del futuro como suya. _Mía, solamente mía._

La haría disfrutar el hecho de ser elegida como su compañera, pero la torturaría hasta que ella misma le implore hacerla suya.

Kagome por su parte, aun tenia la sensación de la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna al sentir a InuYasha morderle el seno derecho aun por encima de la ropa, la sensación fue tan abrumadora y placentera que por más que haya cerrado sus manos sobre el pasto, no pudo evitar decir el nombre de su amado

—Dilo. Di que me deseas.

Aunque las acciones mismas de la azabache la delataran sin la necesidad de decir palabra alguna, el youkai tenía la necesidad de escuchar salir de esos carnosos labios la declaración de la chica, que ella dijera que lo deseaba de la misma manera. Su orgullo de demonio se lo exigía.

—Dime que quieres que te haga mía.

No sabia que decir. Todas esas sensaciones la tenían confundida y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Ella lo amaba de eso no había duda, y mentiría al decir que no deseaba ser suya, pero este no era su InuYasha, no era su tímido y orgulloso hanyou, el que siempre la protegía aun a pesar de poner en riesgo su propia vida, el que estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitara, ese por el cual aprendió lo maravilloso que es el amor.

Por todo eso y más aunque que lo deseara, ella no podría entregarse a el, no de esa manera.

—InuYasha para por favor—. Lo escucho gruñir—No puedo entregarme a ti, no con la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que sientes. —. Al sentir su mirada sobre ella sabía que tenía su atención. —Te conozco y se que no harías esto, no te dejes dominar por tus instintos… por favor vuelve a ser tu.

Sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, si el youkai quería hacerla suya era solamente porque su cuerpo se lo pedía y ella era la única mujer cerca, no por que sea un acto de amor entre dos personas enamoradas. Sentía que el pecho le dolía a horrores, pero aun así ella no podría odiarlo por eso, lo amaba demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de desconectarse del mundo, mas al instante abrió sus parpados con sorpresa al sentir como el demonio le lamía las lágrimas que no pudo retener. Se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara y vio que el la observaba fijamente.

—Keh, perra tonta. ¿Y quien dijo que hago esto solo por mis instintos? —. Al parecer tendría que hacer un poco del trabajo del hanyou—nunca dije que no sentía nada por ti… _¡Estupido humano deja de meterte! _—. El youkai se enfado al sentir como su parte humana interfería en sus planes haciéndole decir cursilerías. _Hasta el humano tiene mas agallas que tu híbrido. _

Kagome estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho el albino. Acaso… ¿Acaso significaba que el tenia sentimientos por ella? ¿Por fin pasaría lo que tanto había anhelado? Confundida y ansiosa como estaba, solo se dejo guiar por las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo al ser acariciado por las enormes manos de InuYasha. El estaba completamente arriba de ella, podía sentir perfectamente su erección contra su vientre y como el le recorría los muslos con las manos. Por más que quisiera detenerse, en ese momento las sensaciones de su cuerpo eran más poderosas que ella misma.

Nuevamente gruño contra su cuello, sentir el aroma a su excitación lo estaba volviendo loco, pero el sentir como el hanyou luchaba por salir lo estaban enfureciendo. El muy idiota estaba interfiriendo en sus planes, y al parecer el humano lo estaba ayudando queriendo mandarlo al confinamiento nuevamente. _¡Maldición! Esto no se va a quedar así. _Sabiendo que esos dos ganarían en cualquier momento, decidió al menos marcarla para que el idiota de su contra parte no pueda negarse mas.

— ¡Mierda! Tú… tú no te vas a escapar de mí, ya llegara el momento en que estés en mis manos—Kagome no entendía sus palabras, sin embargo todo raciocinio quedo en el olvido cuando lo vio morderse el labio para acto seguido morderle la curvatura entre el cuello y la cabeza. —_Mas vale que hagas lo que te corresponda, maldito._ —. Al separarse el youkai observo por última vez a la chica debajo de él, sonriendo al ver el efecto que causo en ella. —No pasara mucho hasta que estés nuevamente en mi poder.

…

InuYasha respiro agitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho al querer tomar el control de su cuerpo, su parte youkai había salido sin el poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Desde ese momento todo se volvió negro habiendo el perdido la conciencia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso, pero al sentir el aroma salado de las lagrimas de su Kagome volvió en si viendo en la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba llorando debajo de el, mas bien debajo de su parte youkai, una furia inmensa creció dentro de si al pensar que ese maldito le había hecho algo y quiso despedazarlo con sus propias garras, pero en ese instante su lado humano apareció a su lado diciéndole en pocas palabras lo que pasaba.

—_Por tu estupidez Kagome esta sufriendo al pensar que no sentimos nada por ella_—_ sintió sus ojos azules fijos en el, viéndolo con ira contenida_—_Ahora el lo esta haciendo a su manera, logrando hacerla sentir peor. Yo por el momento no puedo hacer nada, por eso te voy ayudar a volver, y más te vale que aclares todo de una vez. _

_El hanyou se sintió aun peor al escuchar lo dicho por su parte humana, sabia que el le hacia daño con su silencio, pero no sabia que era tan grande el dolor que ella sentía por eso._

Gracias a esa intervención el estaba de vuelta. Dirigió su vista a la muchachita entre sus brazos notando recién en ese momento el como ella lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, y el como sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro a causa del sudor dándole una vista bastante provocativa, al instante corrió su rostro hacia un costado tratando de evitar que ella viera el gran sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

—Estas de vuelta InuYasha—Sintió como las pequeñas manos de la miko acariciaban su rostro, provocando que la mirara nuevamente. — Que alegría.

Verla ahí, alegre de tenerlo de vuelta a el, al hanyou, un ser híbrido el cual no pertenecía a ningún lugar, mas sin embargo ella lo aceptaba sin importarle nada, lo hizo querido. Quiso besarla y abrazarla para trasmitirle todo lo que ella había provocado en el desde hace tiempo, los sentimientos que crecieron dentro suyo gracias a ella. _¡Entonces hacelo de una maldita vez imbecil! _Y allí estaba otra vez ese maldito.

— InuYasha ¿Qué sucede? —Kagome observaba preocupada al muchacho, al ver como sus orbes doradas se oscurecían de repente.

—Kagome yo… yo…—Tendría que decírselo, pero no podía hacerlo mirándola a la cara. Prefirió abrazarla así tener mas coraje para decirle lo que guardaba celosamente en su corazón. Pero allí la vio, esa pequeña aunque significativa marca— _No puede ser… ¡Ese maldito se atrevió!_

_¡Keh! Yo hago lo que se me antoje. _Lo escucho decir, miro nuevamente el cuello de Kagome y vio la prueba de que de ahora en mas ella era su compañera. No era algo que lo molestara, el quería eso pero habría preferido haberlo hecho de otra manera y en otras circunstancias.

—Inu…Yasha.

Kagome ya no entendía nada. Estaba feliz porque InuYasha había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque se comportaba extraño. Luego se ponía serio, y de la nada se avergonzaba. Y por ultimo la abrazaba haciéndola feliz pero la soltaba y se alejaba de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quería entenderlo, saber que es lo que cruzaba por su mente, y quizás entender las palabras del youkai. Se levanto lentamente sosteniéndose el lugar donde la había mordido por última vez el demonio, no le dolía casi nada pero aun sentía ese cosquilleo y esa agradable sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo dejándola abrumada.

InuYasha movió sus pequeñas orejitas al sentir que ella se acercaba, no sabia como tratarla de ahora en mas, las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Sin embargo una sonrisa boba surco su rostro, al fin Kagome era suya y esa marca lo demostraba. Y lo mejor de todo eso era que su hembra lo amaba, se lo había demostrado muchas veces.

Sintió como ella lo tomaba de su haori, la miro y vio su hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación. Se sintió culpable. Ella merecía saber, tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella.

— ¿Kagome sabes lo que significa esa mordida en tu cuello? —. Al verla con ese gesto de incertidumbre se dio cuenta que había sido lo mejor empezar por el principio. —bueno eso… el, en realidad nosotros… _¡Diablos! _Lo que quiero decir es que esa marca —suspiro, era ahora o nunca— te convierte en mi hembra, eres mi compañera de ahora en adelante.

Lo primero que pudo observar fue el gran sonrojo en el rostro de la azabache y como ella se tapaba la boca con las manos completamente asombrada, para luego taparse el rostro y así llorar nuevamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento…— ¿Por qué ella decía eso? No la entendía— aho-ahora estas ata-atado a mí en contra de tu vo-voluntad.

— ¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo Kagome?

— Estas condenado a estar a mi lado cuando en realidad no me amas—dolía, dolía mucho el saber que por su culpa InuYasha seria infeliz, y se sentía fatal por eso, ya que por mas que ella se sintiera feliz no podría a condenarlo a una vida a su lado cuando amaba a _otra._ —Yo te amo InuYasha, te amo. Pero tú… tú amas a Kikyou.

Le partió el corazón verla de esa forma, y mas por su culpa, por su indecisión. Solo atino a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de hacer que ella dejara de llorar, y también para calmar su alocado corazón por escucharla decir eso. _Yo te amo InuYasha, te amo… _eso resonaba en su mente con fuerza haciéndolo el ser mas feliz de la tierra.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces Kagome! No es como tú piensas… —. La sintió aferrarse a su espalda, como ella buscaba su protección. Dejaría su timidez de lado, su Kagome ya no sufriría por su culpa —Yo ya no amo a Kikyou—. La sintió tensarse al escuchar ese nombre—Otra persona ocupa mi corazón, y a esa persona le pertenece mi vida y mi alma… Kagome tu eres la persona que cambio mi mundo…—. Se alejo un poco y la tomo del mentón para verla a los ojos, ella tenia que mirarlo al decirle esto— Te amo Kagome, solo a ti.

Estaba en shock, escucharlo decir esas palabras la dejaron completamente sorprendida y le trajeron la alegría más grande que podían darle. — ¿De enserio? ¿Es verdad InuYasha?... ¿Tu me amas, solo a mi?

— Keh, claro niña tonta—quiso sonreír al verla con esa carita llena de ilusión—de otra manera ese maldito no te hubiera marcado.

_—Keh, perra tonta. ¿Y quien dijo que hago esto solo por mis instintos?, nunca dije que no sentía nada por ti…_

Al instante Kagome recordó lo que le había dicho el demonio, sonrió feliz por eso. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado si este era el final, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en volver a repetirlo. Por fin su adorado hanyou correspondió a sus sentimientos, y además ella ahora era su compañera, la que estaría a su lado en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas. No podría ser más feliz.

Miro a su amado y vio como la miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de dudas, sonrió con ternura al verlo de esa manera. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lentamente unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y de anhelo, el cual InuYasha correspondió torpemente. Ese seria el primero de muchos…

—Te amo InuYasha, sin importar quien seas y eso jamás va a cambiar. Y aunque seas un hanyou, un humano o un youkai, te amare de todas formas porque siempre serás tu, no importa que, siempre serás la misma persona de la cual me enamore —. Esta vez fue el quien nuevamente la beso, pero esta vez con necesidad. Una que sentía desde hacia mucho, y que nunca se atrevió a saciarla.

—Yo también te amo Kagome, y siempre serás tu, solo tu.

Verla allí entre sus brazos era el mejor regalo que Kami-sama podría llegar a darle. No necesitaba nada más si la tenia a ella a su lado. Hundió su nariz en los cabellos azabaches de ella sintiendo su agradadle aroma, ahora ya todo estaba bien y por mas que le costase admitirlo todo era _gracias al Demonio. _

**Fin**

* * *

Cinti está esperando sus apasionados reviews! Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

_Publicación: 27/02/2014 _


	5. Breen Martínez

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE, ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

_Este fanfic es escrito por el Gazziero-Gumi para conmemorar el día en que logramos más de cien participantes, y bueno, porque todas amamos la serie y queremos participar en el fandom unidas._

_Si quieres unirte sólo agrega a Claudia Gazziero a facebook, ella te agregará en seguida al Gazziero-Gumi, un grupo privado en facebook en el cual puedes compartir y amar a tus personajes libremente. ¡Te esperamos! El perfil de Claudia está en este profile._

_También puedes participar escribiendo un cap. para este mismo fanfic, anímate!_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**CADA CHICA DEL GUMI ESCRIBIRÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, POR LO CUAL EN ESTE FIC HABRÁN CAPÍTULOS DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS. CADA CAPÍTULO ES INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS DEMÁS, NO ESTÁN HILADOS ENTRE SÍ: SON DRABBLES, VIÑETAS Y ONESHOTS INDEPENDIENTES.**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡ANÍMENSE A PARTICIPAR ESCRIBIENDO UN CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

"El amor es dificil de expresar. Probablemente las palabras "te amo" sean las palabras que más nos cuesta decir por primera vez. Esto también vale para nuestros personajes, quienes tendrán el complicado desafío de declarar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

**CIEN MANERAS DE DECIR "TE AMO"**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 4: Breen Martínez**

**Pareja: Sesshomaru y Kagome**

**Título: ****_"Rompecabezas"_**

_"Es casi suicida esta locura de querernos a escondidas"_

I

Palacios destruidos. Humanos muertos. Temor en todas partes. Traición. Odio.

A simple vista no había nada de armonía y la paz era en lo último que pensarían, porque estaban ciegos, su dolor los estaba segando. Ellos deseaban la venganza, vengar a aquellos que habían lastimado a sus semejantes, que los habían condenado a una vida de sufrimiento. Ellos estaban seguros de qué matarían a cada Yōkai del mundo.

Pero algo inusual pasó ese día de luna llena, el día que por fin se cumpliría una profecía que ellos habían olvidado.

Naomi Higurashi dio a luz en medio de la guerra, cuando los Yōkais parecían tener dominio entero sobre los humanos, sin embargo cuando se escuchó el llanto de aquella bebé todo movimiento por parte de ambos bandos se detuvo. La luna brilló más de lo normal por unos breves momentos.

Ellos sabían que eso era una señal.

Pero de nuevo lo ignoraron y retomaron su guerra absurda, una guerra que tenía que haber acabado desde siglos atrás, sin embargo se mantenía, como una señal de que ninguno de los dos bandos se daría por vencidos, de que no querían parecer los débiles.

La reina tuvo a su hija y al ver la señal de la luna tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía que algo le pasaría a su primogénita, algo por lo cual sería gravemente juzgada. Así que la apretó contra su pecho tratando de protegerla de un futuro que parecía verse lejos pero sabía muy bien que estaba más cerca de lo que ella se podía imaginar.

Naomi protegería a su bebé con su vida si era necesario así que prefirió nunca dejarla salir de la fortaleza, sería una princesa que no conocería el mundo exterior y así trataría de protegerla para que esa antigua profecía para que no se cumpliera, sin embargo, ¿sería suficiente? ¿Tendría que hacer algo más?

Estaba preocupada, demasiado.

Le dio a su hija el nombre de Kagome y esa misma noche juró no abandonar a su hija en ningún momento y sobre todo protegerla de todo peligro.

¿Y qué era más peligroso que aquellos Yōkais? Nada.

Así que su comunicación con el mundo exterior sería nula.

Sin embargo, a veces las cosas no pasan cómo lo planeamos.

II

—¿Qué hay afuera? —Le preguntó a su nana Kaede mientras sus dedos tocaban la fría roca con la que estaba hecha la fortaleza, ¡cómo deseaba salir de ahí por una vez en toda su vida!

—Guerra —contestó lo mismo de siempre su cuidadora. Kagome se paró de su cama y trató de ver algo al exterior, sin embargo no vio nada, porque pasando esa enorme pared ¡había varias colinas qué dificultaban su visión! Solamente veía árboles, montañas…—. No pienses en salir, ahora vuelvo —bromeó la mayor, sabía que la princesa no saldría, habían reforzado la fortaleza desde su nacimiento.

—Guerra —repitió sus palabras la joven.

¿Acaso ella no podía hacer nada para qué esa guerra terminará? Pensó.

Sus padres nunca le quisieron decir quiénes eran sus enemigos, siempre le decían que no eran personas importantes y que tarde o temprano los vencerían. Sin embargo veía ir soldados valientes dispuestos a cumplir su misión y luego los volvía ver regresar heridos y hasta muertos…

Era horrible.

Ella solamente quería ayudar, saber que tan grave era la situación, pero no podía ver nada gracias a la fortaleza. Siempre pensó que sería mejor firmar un acuerdo de paz, ¿acaso no sería mejor para todos? Pero a pesar de qué se los comentó a sus padres estos le dijeron que no eran tan fácil cómo ella pensaba.

¿Entonces simplemente se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta qué nadie más sobreviviera vivo?

Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sentir mucho terror, una vida sin sus padres sería demasiado horrible, así qué disipó de su mente todos esos pensamientos.

Aunque quisiera hacer algo si sus padres no la ayudaban —o la dejaban salir tan siquiera—, no podía hacer nada.

Bajó de su cama y se dirigió hacia dónde guardaba aquellos juegos de mesa que sus padres le habían regalado para qué no se aburriera. Todos eran rompecabezas y ahora después de tantos años armándolos con gran emoción finalmente le aburrían. Sus orbes buscaron algo interesante que hacer, sin embargo no lo había.

Escuchó el ruido de algo abriéndose y rápidamente se levantó para ir al lugar de dónde provenía, encontrándose con una puerta perfectamente oculta en la fortaleza. También pudo contemplar que miles de soldados muertos en varias camillas cargados por otros soldados ingresaban por la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y armando todo el valor posible se escabulló entre esos soldados muertos y finalmente pudo salir de la fortaleza. Sintió el calor del sol golpeándole la cara y la brisa del viento juguetear con su cabello. Sonrió. ¿Qué no se suponía que era un mundo horrible fuera de esa fortaleza? ¡Vaya mentira! Todo era hermoso… los árboles, la brisa, el sol, ¡todo! ¿Por qué entonces desperdiciaban todo eso en una guerra absurda?

Pero en vez de tener miedo y volver a la fortaleza rogando perdón a sus padres, se adentró en el bosque que se extendía delante de ella. Sabía que era arriesgado, prácticamente se estaba entregando al enemigo, sin embargo no le importó y siguió caminando.

No escuchaba ningún combate, ¿acaso lucharían lejos? Se preguntó pero decidió ignorarlo y decidió admirar el paisaje de su alrededor y los sonidos de los pájaros cantando, los animales corriendo. Por un momento se alegró de que la guerra no hubiera perturbado todos los lugares.

De repente todo sonido cesó y un aura se sintió alrededor del paisaje. Algo le decía que tenía que irse y volver al refugio que con tanto empeño habían creado para que estuviera a salvo, sin embargo no se movía, ¿sería la curiosidad? Fuera lo que fuera ella no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar para poder finalmente ver a aquel qué reflejaba esa energía.

Fue entonces cuando su impotente figura apreció ante ella.

Era un Yōkai y Kagome lo sabía realmente bien, además no tenía ninguna característica humana; su cabello era plateado, era más alto que cualquier soldado del ejército, en sus manos tenía garras y las marcas de su cara. Sin duda alguna era un Yōkai.

Pero no se podía decir que de esos malos que mataban a las personas por diversión, dado que no le hizo nada, simplemente paso de largo sin voltear a mirarla.

Fue entonces cuando algo raro sucedió. Sintió una gran curiosidad por él, por ese demonio que parecía más interesado en su camino que en la guerra, en la destrucción de toda la humanidad. ¿Podría él ayudarla?

Era interesante qué tan bien planeaba el destino todo.

— ¡Espere! —Pidió sin demostrar miedo alguno—. ¿No le interesa la guerra qué hay?

«_Guerra» _esa sola palabra le traía despreciables recuerdos, la guerra que había iniciado desde hace millones de años había traído como consecuencia el nacimiento de su medio hermano; un Hanyō que llevaba por nombre Inuyasha.

—No —y siguió su andar sin nada más que decir.

Kagome se sorprendió, ¡por primera vez un Yōkai que no se interesaba por la guerra! Una chispa de esperanza iluminó su corazón y rápidamente se aventuró a seguirlo, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Me ayudaría a acabar con ella? —Lo había alcanzado después de correr a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas.

Él no se detuvo. —¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—¿Acaso no quiere acabar con esta tontería de una vez?

En verdad le daba lo mismo si seguía o acababa él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Todos los Yōkais que se encontraban peleando contra los humanos eran de menor rango, aquellos que mataban por gusto a todos esos humanos qué sabían que no podían contra ellos pero sin embargo seguían luchando día a día.

Eran patéticos.

—¿No quiere que haya paz?

—Me es indiferente

La oji-azul frunció el ceño pero siguió caminando tratando de convencerlo. ¡Genial! Con el primer Yōkai que creía tener una esperanza para hacer que la paz reinará y resultaba que a él no le interesaba para nada, ¡vaya ayuda que tendría!

Pero lo siguió, podría tratar de convencerlo, ¿no? Ya que si no era por las buenas tal vez tendría que ser por las malas, ¡o se dejaba de llamar Kagome Higurashi!

—¿No cree que sería más fácil si hubiera paz?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo había estado siguiendo durante mucha distancia. ¿Acaso no entendía que no le importaba si morían o no humanos o demonios?

Tendría que ignorarla, ya se cansaría y se iría.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ella estaba pasando el límite de su paciencia, por más que quisiera alejarla no se iba, ni por el hecho de saber que él era un Yōkai, parecía no importarle que la podía herir, ella seguía hablando de una manera en qué ellos dos se pudieran aliar para conseguir su preciada paz.

¿Por qué el querría paz?

Kagome dejó de hablar al momento que él se detenía por un acantilado, pero no tenía la intención de aventarla ahí, ¿o sí? Los ojos ámbares se posaron sobre el suelo que se alzaba debajo de ellos y ahí fue cuando la princesa pudo contemplar cómo cada uno de los soldados de su padre —y algunos buenos amigos de ella—, eran asesinados por aquellos Yōkais sin remordimiento alguno.

Uno de ellos levantó la mirada después de matar a un humano y observó al peli-plata más no a la dama junto a él

—Lord Sesshomaru —saludó. Todos los demás voltearon a verlo, era el hijo de su antiguo comandante; Inu No Taisho.

—Acabamos con todos —alardeó un Yōkai—. Los humanos son tan débiles —agregó y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sin embargo él dio media vuelta, ignorándolos. La femenina quedo perpleja, ¿lord Sesshomaru? ¿Eso quería decir que él era uno de los que mandaban a los ejércitos de Yōkais? ¿No qué no le interesaba la guerra para nada? ¿Entonces por qué participaba?

Volteó rápidamente, quería una respuesta, ¡sí quería una! ¿Por qué si no le interesaba para nada esa absurda guerra mandaba a sus tropas a matar a los humanos? Una rabia la invadió y lo siguió con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al llegar dónde el lord estaba descansando sobre un árbol se plantó frente a él con las manos en su cadera, sin embargo a pesar de que él pudo percibir su presencia no hizo nada; la ignoró.

—¿Usted los mandó?

Silencio.

Él no era un demonio que hablará mucho como todos los demás, él era callado y eso no cambiaría ni por el hecho de qué quería que esa humana desapareciera de su vista. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Tan grande era su deseo de obtener la paz esperada?

—¿Puede hacer qué dejen de atacarnos? —Insistió.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Se quedó callada buscando algo bueno que decir, ¿pero qué? Aparte del hecho de convivir todos en armonía no tenía nada más.

_Para que acaben los asesinatos… _estaba a punto de decir pero podía presentir que a él no le interesaría. ¡Qué difícil era hablar con el peli-plata! Pero no se daría por vencida hasta tener una ayuda de su parte, porque aunque él fuera un Yōkai sin sentimientos —aparentemente—, y completamente reservado, ¡era el único que no le interesaba para nada la guerra que había!

—Por favor

—No

—¿Qué quiere que haga para qué me ayude?

—Largo —ya no la soportaba, solo quería un poco de paz, ¡qué se quedará callada tan siquiera un par de minutos! O mejor horas. Las ganas de levantarse y arrancarle la lengua fueron tentadoras, pero esa humana tenía que dar gracias que tenía suficiente auto-control.

—No me iré —proclamó—. Necesito ayuda, ¿podría…?

Era el colmó. Él se acercó lo suficiente a ella para qué el aroma de aquella humana llegará a su nariz y una de sus garras se posó en el cuello femenino dándole una clara advertencia que tenía que irse; y cuando antes, mejor.

Sin embargo no fue así.

Ella se mantenía altanera frente a él, no mostraba ninguna pisca de miedo, es más; mantenía el ceño fruncido desafiante. ¡Qué patética era! Hizo un pequeño corte como una advertencia de qué tenía que irse y nunca volver.

Kagome se llevó la mano hacia la cortada y en lugar de demostrar miedo, se mantuvo ahí.

—Los humanos somos amables —le dijo tratando de convencerlo—. Si me ayuda, juró que dejaremos gran parte de las tierras para ustedes.

Ella sabía negociar y eso fue demasiado obvio, sin embargo Sesshōmaru no le respondió nada, es más la ignoró olímpicamente. Él tenía en cuenta de qué los humanos eran amables; su padre se pasaba horas y horas hablando de lo amable que era Izayoi, sin embargo eso a él no le importaba.

—¿Qué dice? —Insistió.

Sin embargo cuando iba a hablar, unos gritos se escucharon, parecían varios humanos buscando a alguien.

—¡Princesa Kagome! —Gritaron a todo pulmón. La aludida volteó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada al lord.

—Juro que lo convenceré —susurró para sí, pero el Yōkai la escuchó y levantó levemente una ceja, en verdad dudaba que fuera así. Después miró al peli-plata y le ofreció una sonrisa—. Tengo que irme —informó—, sin embargo, sé qué con su ayuda podremos regresar la paz al mundo.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras la veía alejarse al momento que los gritos de las personas se intensificaban, entonces, decidió hacer algo que nunca antes hubiera hecho; la siguió.

Por lo que había escuchado ella era la princesa de aquel reino, si descubrían dónde estaba la fortaleza y le decía a los generales finalmente acabarían con todos los humanos de una vez por todas.

Se mantuvo entre las sombras cómo un espía profesional que tiene experiencia en su trabajo y fue entonces cuando en medio de los árboles observó una gran fortaleza hecha con piedras y obviamente reforzada por otras más. La princesa de aquel castillo se escabulló entre los muertos que entraban ahí.

A ella no le importó mezclar su olor con el de aquellos humanos cuya vida había sido arrebatada.

Kagome no podía verlo a él, pero Sesshōmaru sí a ella. Pudo ver todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día, cómo se aburría armando esos rompecabezas que definitivamente se sabía de memoria, también pudo presenciar cómo los padres de ella hablaban de lo peligroso que sería que ella saliera al exterior, pero él se dio cuenta de algo que la princesa no; sus padres tenían miedo.

III

_Meses._

Meses habían pasado y ella había cumplido su promesa, se escapaba casi siempre a la misma hora y lo buscaba en aquel bosque sin temor a que le hiciera algo.

Le había contado miles de cosas —qué claramente él nunca preguntó—, y le había hecho millones de preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

Esa humana molesta se había convertido en algo interesante para él, era una persona que nunca se cansaba de hablar y no supo cuándo ocurrió; pero ella empezó a sentir algo por él y eso era obvio para ambos.

¿Por qué se sonrojaría siempre qué lo veía medio sonreír?

¿Por qué permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo el daño que le podía hacer?

La respuesta era más fácil de lo que ellos creían, además, ¿por qué él no volvió a intentar alejarla en todos esos meses? ¿Por qué no la entregó a los generales para qué la mataran? ¿Por qué la seguía hasta asegurarse de qué llegará a la fortaleza?

Dudas y dudas que tal vez se contestarían cuando un suceso extraño sucediera.

IV

—No podemos seguir así —habló el comandante—. ¿Por qué no aceptan la propuesta del reino vecino? —Preguntó a su rey.

El interrogado pareció pensarlo; no quería un destino así para su primogénita, ¡un matrimonio falso sin amor! Pero por el momento parecía ser su única opción y eso le entristecía, sabía que su esposa no lo iba a perdonar y por ende, su hija tampoco.

—Lo estaba pensando —comentó—, y he tomado una decisión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el comandante sonrió al escuchar lo que decía su superior, ¡oh qué buena noticia le había dado! ¡Al fin no tendrían que morir miles y miles de hombres para una guerra sin tregua!

Estrechó la mano con el rey y partió hacia el otro reino a dar la gran noticia.

La princesa Kagome y el príncipe Kōga contraerían matrimonio.

V

Esa tarde la notó decaída pero no comentó nada, solamente se limitó a seguir en la posición de siempre y cuando pensó que ella iba a hablar se equivocó, no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitó a cortar las flores que estaban a su alrededor y al momento que las cortaba y veía cómo se marchitaban una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

—Creo que tenía razón —comentó finalmente. El Yōkai levantó levemente una ceja—. No puede existir paz. —Lo que acaba de decir no solo le parecía extraño, sino también incoherente, ella jamás diría algo así—. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero prefiero la guerra.

Se mantuvieron callados mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos.

—Mi padre me comprometió con un príncipe para que juntemos territorio y acabar con la guerra.

No supo porque pero esa oración no le gustó nada.

¿Qué era lo qué pasaba? ¿Acaso el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste se sentía mal por no tener la compañía de una humana? ¿Sería la costumbre acaso?

¿Qué era lo qué pasaba con él? Ese comportamiento repentino no era propio de él. ¡Ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida e irse a casar con cualquier humano! ¿O tal vez no era así?

—No es algo por lo que me alegré —comentó después—, quería acabar con la guerra, pero… no contaba con esto.

¿Esto? Se preguntó pero supo que ella continuaría.

—No contaba —dirigió su vista hacia él y le brindó una sonrisa melancólica—, con que me enamoraría de usted.

Se levantó del lugar donde yacía sentada, las flores de su regazo se cayeron y ella limpió sus ropas para no dejar ninguna pista de que había salido al exterior. Después le dio la espalda y huyo cómo un animalito que huye de un depredador después de provocarlo.

La oración final fue música para sus oídos y entonces, en vez de seguirla cómo hacía todas las tardes a escondidas, se dirigió a otro lugar; tenía bien planeado lo que haría.

Kagome caminó y de nuevo se escabulló entre los muertos para poder entrar de nuevo, volteó hacia atrás con la esperanza de que él entrará en la fortaleza y se fueran juntos. ¡Pero qué estúpida había sido! ¿Cómo podía pensar que Sesshōmaru se enamoraría de ella? Un dolor más fuerte azotó su corazón sin contemplación.

—Tienes que arreglarte —Kaede apareció en el umbral de la puerta—. Hoy es el baile de compromiso.

Quiso desaparecer, quiso nunca haber sido una princesa, quiso haber nacido en otra época, una dónde su sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Cuando se terminó de arreglar se miró en el gran espejo y por primera vez no se sentía ella, por primera vez quiso huir del peligro. Volteó hacia su cama, ¿y si se dormía y mágicamente entraba en un sueño profundo? Una idea incoherente, lo sabía.

Fue cuando algo extraño llamo su atención; había un rompecabezas ahí y ese no era de ella.

No escuchó ningún ruido que diera indicio de qué se acercaba el príncipe Kōga así que rápidamente empezó a armarlo, pasó algo de tiempo y cuando finalmente lo tuvo armado lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas.

Sabía quién era el remitente, la gran luna menguante al final de aquel rompecabezas era su firma. Leyó otra vez la frase sin creerlo; en ese momento agradeció que sus padres le enseñaran muchos idiomas y en especial ese.

_Ich liebe Dich*_

En ese momento toda duda se disipó y supo que tenía que hacer. Corrió a buscar una capucha y salió de aquella fortaleza hacía el luchar dónde ambos siempre se veían. La felicidad en ella era notoria.

Sabía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que ambos tenían que ser enemigos pero a veces no todo sale cómo lo planeamos o en todo caso cómo sus padres lo planearon.

Y fue cuando su cabello plateado se distinguió entre toda esa oscuridad. Tuvo que poner sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire perdido y lo vio; no necesitaba palabras y ella lo sabía, tampoco las quería, tal vez no por ese momento.

El lord inició su caminata hacia el otro lado del territorio y aquella princesa lo siguió sin vacilación.

VI

Lejos de aquella escena la reina se encontraba en el cuarto de su hija sonriendo al encontrar el rompecabezas, finalmente las piezas encajaban, la profecía se había cumplido y sabía que eso no alegraría a su esposo pero a ella sí, su pequeña ahora se encontraba con la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—No va a ver boda —anunció—, es más, creo que no habrá más guerra.

Todos los empleados la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca, más no era así.

Semanas después los Yōkais se retiraron sin decir nada más, la paz volvió a aquel reino, o bueno, casi toda la paz. Los murmullos hacía la familia real no cesaron, todos decían que la hija de ambos reyes era una deshora, más no todos pensaban así.

Había otros que aseguraban haberla visto al lado de un Yōkai y la nombraron una traidora.

Pero los reyes sabían que no era así y después de tanto asimilarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que su hija era una heroína, de no haber sido por ella y ese amor hacia el enemigo miles de humanos hubieran muerto.

**FIN**

* * *

**(*) Te amo en alemán.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Espero que no haya quedado tan OoC y enredado por supuesto. Se preguntaran, ¿por qué en alemán? Se me ocurrió…. ¿Por qué un rompecabezas? Porque tengo la ilusión de que algún día alguien me diga te amo así xDD ¡soñar no cuesta nada!

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Publicación: 01/03/2014


End file.
